1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to systems which execute complex instruction sets and more particularly to computers which emulate the operations of other computers.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of systems designed to simulate or emulate the operations of a different type of computer (source computer). In certain cases, this has involved the use of separate translating programs to convert the source computer programs into a form executable by the emulating or simulating computer. This approach has proved time consuming and inefficient.
To overcome the above disadvantages, one solution has been to provide a general purpose computer which includes a simulative interpretative capability enabling the computer to reference subroutines for executing source computer instructions. This arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,007 which issued on Oct. 10, 1972.
Another proposed approach has been to design the architecture of a computer specifically for efficient execution of source program instructions. It has been recognized that this approach requires a substantial investment in terms of cost and resources. Moreover, with continued rapid improvements in computer technology, such investments must be ongoing in order to remain product competitive.
Accordingly, it is primary object of the present invention to provide a high performance computer system which is capable of emulating the complex instruction set of a general purpose computer system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high performance computer system which uses commercial or existing computer technology.